


Pulsión

by Mitsuryouku



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: BDSM, Doraditos, F/M, Hard Lemon, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Lemon, dorados, golden saints - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuryouku/pseuds/Mitsuryouku
Summary: Compendio de 31 drabbles, en los que nos adentraremos en aquellas fuerzas que nos llevan hacia lo prohibido: ¿Qué denota el límite de lo carnal? ¿Qué nos motiva a la búsqueda del placer...? / Kinktober 2017 - No yaoi, no yuri - Lemon - BDSM - AU - Crack Pairing (en algunos capítulos).





	1. Vestigio (Spanking)

“Pulsión”

-Capítulo 1: Vestigio (Spanking)-

  
  


  
  


Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco una ganancia comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.

  
  
  


De brillantes tintes dorados, un resplandor fugaz recorrió el aire y se posó con firmeza sobre una de las nalgas que reposaban hacia arriba.

Aquel juego no hacía más que comenzar pero era la dinámica que ambos terminaron por encontrar más satisfactoria, al menos desde que la amable Hilda había caído presa de los designios del Nibelungo… Del amor puro y cortés que cultivaron a lo largo de los años ahora sólo quedaban vestigios afligidos, puesto que ella ya no lo veía de la misma manera y él no deseaba ceder: aun así Camus la seguía adorando y acorde a la propia indiferencia que supo descuidar, siempre terminaba por adaptarse a cada capricho que su amada solicitase.

Ahora su trasero ardía con fuerzas, era probable que le tomase algunos días sanar por completo… pero no le importaba. Inspiró con fuerzas, entrecerrando los ojos para intentar mitigar un poco el incipiente estallido de autoridad, sin embargo nunca alcanzaba; la mano de Hilda no sólo traía un castigo físico sino que también portaba un dejo de angustia, quizás en esas fracciones de milisegundos en los que su pasado ser se desahogaba en un mar de lágrimas, cargando en su palma todo el peso del arrepentimiento.

—Levántate un poco más. — susurró ella entre jadeos, gotas de perlado sudor acariciando su níveo y terso rostro.

Sumiso no era la palabra: Camus estaba resignado, resignado ante su accionar, ante sus sentimientos, ante el saber inevitable de que ella jamás volvería a ser la de antes. Con pesar volvió a reafirmar sus manos y rodillas contra el helado suelo, arqueando sus nalgas hacia atrás tal como sabía que ella deseaba. Aquellas carnes sonrojadas nuevamente acariciaron el aire y no pasó mucho más para que su Princesa continúe con su infortunio, alternando su rutina de maneras tan aleatorias como su perturbado inconsciente.

Cuatro palmadas furiosas por sobre la abundante protuberancia de sus glúteos.

A veces una caricia sutil, prácticamente imperceptible, mediante la cual su hombría se intensificaba.

La verdadera Hilda seguía allí, aunque no pudiese sentirla, aunque sólo tuviese fuerzas para demostrarse de una manera tan tenue… Sólo debía mantener la esperanza de que algún día volvería.

Mientras tanto continuaría llorando en silencio, en cuatro patas, completamente erecto sobre las rodillas de aquel bello monstruo.

 

 


	2. Quimera (Espejo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola guest! Muchísimas gracias por tu kudos :'D

“Pulsión”

-Capítulo 2: Quimera (Espejo)-

  
  


  
  


Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco una ganancia comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.

  
  
  
—A-aioria, espera…

La voz de aquella mujer dejaba notar cierto nerviosismo, acompañada de un extenso sonrojo que cubría su rostro por completo. Marin estaba totalmente negada ante aquella idea que se le había ocurrido a su novio: no había manera de que accediese a hacerlo enfrente del espejo.

—Vamos, no seas aburrida. — insistió él, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza mientras la miraba, sus ojos denotando una terrible excitación. —Sé que te va a gustar.

—Eso lo dices por ti…

Haciendo caso omiso al pedido de la joven, el fogoso leonino la alzó en brazos y la llevó a la fuerza hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. Marin intentó aferrarse a las sábanas, pero ante el vigor de Aioria nada pudo hacer por lo que, luego de patalear por unos segundos, se dejó cargar con mucha resignación.

Frente a ambos, encastrado a la pared, se alzaba un enorme espejo de cuerpo completo. Aprovechando la amplitud horizontal Leo bajó a la joven y la mantuvo de espaldas frente a él, sosteniendo por detrás los frágiles brazos de la amazona, para luego comenzar deslizar su duro miembro entre aquellas apretadas nalgas.

—Te ves tan sensual… — se relamió el Caballero, lentamente fijando sus ojos en el reflejo.

Al fin estaba donde quería.

—Aioria, n-no seas así… — Marin no pudo evitar estremecerse, sometida ante la vergüenza de su propio cuerpo en aquella obscena situación. Se agachó un poco más, abatida, y cerró los ojos con fuerza, la cabeza completamente encorvada hacia el suelo. — N-no, no lo tolero…

Al despejarse gran parte de su campo de visión, la sonrisa de Leo se intensificó: no podía evitarlo… era demasiado incitante.

—Ohh, muy bien Marin, ahora sí veo mejor…

A pesar de todo el sexo de la joven había terminado por humedecerse, en gran parte por la estimulación directa de Aioria, súbitamente el miembro de Leo encontrando su camino hacia aquel apretado interior. Marin dejó salir un fuerte gemido y se acomodó contra él, aunque negada ante la propia visión de su sensible cuerpo.

Y mientras ella luchaba contra sus propios instintos, Aioria se había fundido con el cristal que enmarcaba la realidad desde un plano diferente. Sabía que aquella fantasía tenía el mejor sustento, y es que ese cuerpo lo hacía perder la cordura: era esbelto, torneado a la perfección, casi como si el mejor artista del mundo lo hubiera cincelado con sus propias manos.

—Pero qué belleza… — vanaglorió entre jadeos, bombeando con más fuerza dentro de ella.

La visión que el espejo le regalaba era, sencillamente, lo más grácil que alguna vez hubiese visto; y cegado ante el placer se aferró agresivamente a los brazos de aquella mujer, moviéndose con ahínco, con desesperación, falto de aire… Mas no cerró los ojos, no quería dejar pasar ni un segundo sin saborear el espectáculo provocador que se encontraba frente a él.

Marin sabía que esto pasaría: cuando se trataba de su propia imagen, el León se volvía completamente indomable. Viéndose despojada de todo cariño, el único camino viable se convirtió en su desaparición, fundiéndose como pudo hacia abajo, enredándose con las sombras que se proyectaban por detrás del espejo.

Por supuesto que él continuaría.

Él era hermoso.

Él era perfecto, el más bello que alguna vez hubiese conocido.

El mismísimo Narciso en vida perpetuándose en el gozo de su ego, acalorándose con el vaivén de su propio cuerpo. Sin embargo esta vez no hubo rechazo: Marin era el contenedor de su reflejo, en un acto puramente egoísta de vanidad y recelo, porque sí, no había nada más placentero que hacerse el amor a sí mismo.

Y luego, al arrojarse al vacío maternal, su espíritu volvería a hundirse en el agua… pero esta vez ninguna flor nacería en su recuerdo.

  
  


 


	3. Desgarro (Diferencia de tamaños)

“Pulsión”

-Capítulo 3: Desgarro (Diferencia de tamaños)-

  
  


  
  


Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco una ganancia comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.

  
  


  
  


Aldebarán tenía un secreto.

Un impulso, ciertamente muy oculto, que de embarazoso no tenía nada… pero que en verdad le costaba mucho controlar.

Cada atardecer, apenas terminaba su tedioso horario laboral, se subía a su auto deportivo y manejaba derecho hacia los suburbios de la ciudad. Una vez que la intersección se hacía presente frente a sus ojos tomaba el camino de la derecha y presionaba a fondo el pedal, bossa nova sonando de fondo para calmar sus alterados nervios… De allí sólo unos tres minutos más lo separaban de su destino.

Estacionó el vehículo justo frente al local. Colocó la alarma y se dirigió hacia la puerta con nervios, aquellos ojos celestes con los que tanto fantaseaba recibiéndolo alegremente.

—¡Te estaba esperando! — exclamó la dependienta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. — ¿Hoy también llevas lo de siempre?

—Sí, así es.

June, así se llamaba ella, quien le había robado el corazón desde la primera vez que la vio.

—Sabes que este es nuestro producto más popular… — continuó hablando la joven, acercándose hacia la nevera y tomando un paquete de su interior. — Hoy se agotó temprano, pero pude esconder una porción para ti, Aldebarán… Estaba segura de que vendrías.

Su sonrisa desbordaba amabilidad y era justo lo que él necesitaba para descansar entre esos días tan estresantes que atravesaba. Además de eso era una rubia preciosa, sumamente atractiva, pero lo que más fascinaba a Aldebarán, y allí radicaba su misterio, era su corta altura.

Las palabras de June se volvieron sordas a sus oídos mientras el enorme joven se acercaba lo más que podía hasta el mostrador, observándola de espaldas a él, preparando su pedido. Él ya era un habitué del lugar por lo que siempre se enfrascaban en sutiles conversaciones, dejando entrever la atracción entre ambos… sin embargo ninguno daba el paso extra: las razones de ella eran desconocidas, pero Aldebarán sabía muy bien que sentía miedo de romperla.

Aun así, ese mismo terror siempre acababa convirtiéndose en excitación al pensar en la inmensa diferencia de cuerpos y estatura que ambos ostentaban. La joven era tan delgada y bajita que moría por estrujarla entre sus extremidades superiores, jugando a imaginar cómo sería sostenerla con un solo brazo. Lentamente la acostaría sobre la mesada y se colocaría sobre ella, duro como el diamante de sólo pensar en que su silueta perdería todo tono y control al acariciarla, al pretender enterrarla con cautela.

Su miembro, del tamaño del antebrazo de la rubia, sólo lograría entrar hasta la punta; y sus ojos se abrirían de par en par, su sexo dilatándose hasta un punto en el que ya no tendría arreglo. Y luego, presa de la indiferencia, se entregaría de puro consentimiento hasta quebrarse por la presión, por todo el peso y la inmensidad que él aplicaría sobre y dentro ella.

—¿Aldebarán?

Definitivamente era peligrosa… pero él consideraba serlo aún más, por eso guardaba su pasión de esa recelosa manera. Sin embargo su dulce voz lo despertó del ensueño y por un segundo creyó ver una expresión muy diferente en el rostro de June.

—¿En qué estabas pensando…? — inquirió ella con algo de sorna, y aunque no hubiese nada que lo delate, el joven tuvo el presentimiento de que, otra vez, ella había vuelto a leerlo como un libro abierto. — Ya tengo tu compra.

Aldebarán se llevó una mano a la sien, algo avergonzado. Se acercó hacia la caja y entregó el dinero, rozando un poco –y con toda la intención– aquellos pequeños dedos que se acercaban para recibirlo.

—Lo siento… Es que estoy muy estresado.

—No te preocupes… — June otra vez sonrió, como si nada hubiese sucedido. — Sé que andas  distraído, pero no te olvides tu cambio.

Había algo implícito allí, entre los dos. Debería invitarla a salir… Pero el miedo podía más.

Ese miedo.

_Ese deseo tan apremiante de romperla._

June se acomodó sobre la mesada, reposando su mejilla sobre los nudillos de su mano izquierda al mismo tiempo en que Aldebarán abría la puerta para irse.

Hoy también tenía que decírselo, como venía haciéndolo hacía ya varios meses.

—Te espero mañana. — susurró, destapando con cuidado su máscara.

Allí florecía, crepitando de a poco desde una segura distancia, el verdadero rostro de una hereje.

 


	4. Falencias (Morder)

“Pulsión”

-Capítulo 4: Falencias (Morder)-

  
  


  
  


Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco una ganancia comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.

  
  


  
  


De los rojos labios de aquella desconocida dama no brotaban más que quejidos.

De su cuerpo erizado, compungido, sólo nacía la necesidad de retorcerse, curvándose de maneras nunca antes vistas, jamás descubiertas por su piel.

Aquella joven no podía hacer más que descarriarse, porque de la boca de aquel español provenía la gloria más intensa que alguna vez hubiese conocido.

Los dientes afilados de Shura disfrutaban nuevamente de hundirse bajo las suaves carnes de una mujer. Encontraba el mayor deleite al inmiscuirse entre unos turgentes y voluptuosos pechos, rozando la elevada sensualidad, mordisqueando el punto de gloria entre pasiones, casi como si su sector más infantil se retrotrajese con urgencia, con una necesidad desmedida de mamar una inhóspita y vacía esperanza. Shura sabía que de aquellos pechos nada saldría y allí radicaba su frustración, toda su tristeza transformándose en una morada tentación, dejando su marca angustiada.

La soledad lo agobiaba y entre un par de muslos encontraba un minuto de silencio, en el cual sollozaba a través de su lengua, colaborando con su ardua labor.

Finalmente reposó sobre la oscuridad, su frente sobre el colchón, abandonado a los pies del fino cuello de la muchacha, sus colmillos trazando el resto de la historia a través de suaves moretones.

Y para cuando la noche hubiese terminado, entre gemidos y desolación, el cuerpo de aquella mujer rebosaría de él, repleto de contraseñas, envuelto en un mapa en el cual Shura podría evocar, una vez más, todo lo que nunca fue.

 

 


	5. Viaje del Placer (Juguetes)

“Pulsión”

-Capítulo 5: Viaje del Placer (Juguetes)-

  
  


  
  


Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco una ganancia comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.

  
  


  
  


El sol reflejaba aquella cabellera dorada y rebotaba sobre los lentes de su acompañante, encandilando a cualquiera que osase posar sus ojos sobre ellos.

Shaka podría alardear sobre sus encantos tanto como quisiese, sin embargo no lo hacía. Prefería llamar la atención por otras razones, y aunque intentaba mantenerse a un costado del ojo público, no había manera de esconder esa brillante melena de oro que se derretía sobre sus hombros y el respaldo de su descapotable de alta gama.

Sí: cabellos rubios, una sonrisa indescifrable y una gran reputación como discreto amante. Esas eran las características que mejor lo definían, pero un hombre de tan alta alcurnia incurría en un muy frecuente y escondido pasatiempo, al que solía llamar “ _el viaje del placer”_.

—¿Sabes qué tengo aquí? — preguntó él, aprovechando la pausa del semáforo para palparse el bolsillo derecho.

Su acompañante esbozó una sonrisa juguetona y le devolvió la mirada.

—Quiz- ¡ahh..!

La expresión de victoria de aquel bello rostro masculino se expandió al escuchar el gemido que se escapó de entre los labios de Shaina… El control era suyo, y sabía que podía ejecutarlo con sólo presionar un dedo.

—Vamos Shaina, agárrate fuerte… Aquí comienza…

La cabeza de la joven se hizo hacia atrás de golpe y el paisaje a su alrededor desapareció frente a sus ojos como por arte de magia: el semáforo había cambiado de color, fusionándose en una fracción de segundo con el color del cabello de aquel apuesto chofer, y enseguida aceleró, sin pensarlo demasiado. Una calle desierta le permitía manejarse a su propio ritmo sin ningún tipo de peligro, sin embargo la velocidad en sí misma se estaba tornando extasiante para él, sus oídos encontrándose con una placentera similitud entre el rugido del motor y los gemidos de Shaina.

Definitivamente más de lo que podría haber deseado.

Completamente a sus pies la joven se retorcía bajo su comando, gracias a la errática insistencia de la bala vibradora que Shaka había comprado para ella. Dicho placer era propiciado por la conexión inalámbrica del juguete, y él disfrutaba de combinar la intensidad junto con la velocidad a la que sometía al auto, como si su intención fuese sembrar su magia en ambos objetos… Si bajaba lo hacía lentamente, como una súbita caricia; pero al momento de subir, al momento de llevarla al límite, no se molestaba en pausar la calma: el cambio era brusco y venenoso, buscando intoxicarla no sólo de delirio si no de la más obscena adrenalina.

Y mientras el viento mecía ambos cabellos con fuerza el pedal se hundió cada vez más, absolutamente impávido, ignorando el hecho de que casi quinientos metros hacia delante se esbozaba una cerrada curva…

Sin embargo, ante los aterrorizados ojos de Shaina nada cambió.

Su boca se secó por completo y volvió a estremecerse, la vibración en su entrepierna amplificándose por el pánico, por el terror de hacerse añicos en aquella curva, su mente no dejándola coordinar un solo pensamiento entero, fragmentándose entre el tormento ascendiente…

No quedaba nada.

No quedaba nada y se acercaba, allí estaba, frente a ella, no había manera de escapar, no podía sostenerlo entre sus manos, su cuerpo no era recipiente suficiente y el corazón se le derretía en un suspiro angustiado, hechizado, temblando en su entereza.

Un poco más.

No paraba.

Un poco más.

Un poco más rápido, un poco más, sólo un poco-

_¡Un poco más…!_

Respirando hondo se soltó por completo y apretó las piernas, su gemido más alto fundiéndose con el chirrido de las ruedas girándose sobre el pavimento. Shaka apretó con fuerza el volante y lo giró con un perfecto control, exhibiendo la sonrisa más ancha que alguna vez Shaina hubiese visto.

Lentamente aparcó el auto, tomándose algo de tiempo para recuperar el ritmo de la respiración. A su lado la joven se mantenía completamente pálida, absorta en el charco que se había formado entre sus piernas…

¿Acaso…?

Shaka no dijo más nada y se abalanzó sobre ella, besándola con delicadeza. Rozó el cuero del asiento y suspiró entre sus labios, entregándose ante la cambiante percepción de su entorno, que aún seguía moviéndose tal como si estuviese manejando a gran velocidad.

Claro que el disfrute de Shaina lo reconfortaba.

Sin embargo, cuando entrada la noche hiciesen el amor, la única sensación que recordaría sería la de su juguete favorito, meciéndose sensualmente ante el control de sus sublimes pies.

 

 


	6. Por debajo de la Máscara, parte uno (Rogar)

“Pulsión”

-Capítulo 6: Por debajo de la Máscara, parte uno (Rogar)-

  
  


  
  


Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco una ganancia comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.

  
  
—No puedo escucharte… Dilo de vuelta.

Helena enterró el rostro sobre la cama, completamente avergonzada. Jamás imaginó que aquel hombre valeroso que tanto amaba terminaría siendo un pervertido de primera… Pero no _cualquier_ tipo de pervertido: Death Mask competía en su propia categoría de degeneración y era algo que aún le costaba mucho trabajo asumir. Por supuesto que lo adoraba pero encontrarse con el trasero hacia arriba, esposada con sus manos sobre la espalda no era precisamente lo que había fantaseado en todas esas noches que lo recordaba, en soledad, con las manos enterradas en su entrepierna.

—Helena. — la llamó él, su voz oscura y seria. — ¿Me escuchaste? Te dije que lo vuelvas a repetir… No me hagas enojar.

Claro que lo había escuchado bien y entendía que no le tendría compasión, puesto que de eso se trataba aquella dinámica. Ni bien formalizaron su relación, Helena aprendió muy pronto sobre los gustos peculiares de su novio, y no de la mejor manera: Cáncer no podía –fisiológicamente- mantener una relación sexual convencional… en otras palabras, la erección se le esfumaba por completo si no se podía imponer sobre ella. Por eso en esos momentos la dicotomía interna que Helena sentía era tan poderosa, tan difícil de negar. Sabía que su muy bien provocada humillación lo hacía poner más duro que una piedra, pero una parte de ella aún no se soltaba.

—¿Todavía no aprendes? Muy bien Helena, por cada segundo que me hagas desperdiciar vas a quedarte así, con el culo bien hacia arriba, mientras te castigo. — continuó Máscara, colocándose al lado de ella. — Ya van sesenta y dos segundos, preciosa… Prepárate, porque no podrás sentarte hasta la semana que viene.

La mano pesada del joven se estrelló con fuerza contra las nalgas de aquella avergonzada mujer y un nervioso grito se escapó de entre sus labios, provocando que el sexo de Death Mask se contrajese por sí mismo, elevándose algunos centímetros para rozarla; y mientras se apoyaba contra ella, restregando la húmeda punta de su pene sobre su mullida piel, volvió a descargar su necesidad, marcándola sin pena ni lástima.

La joven no lograba acallarse, más la agradable sensación del sexo de su amado comenzaba a sosegarla: su piel ardiente, en extremo sensible, ansiaba sentir más de su extensión, por lo que inconscientemente corrió sus caderas contra él, presionándolo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Todavía no terminé contigo. — la reprimió él, portando una extensa sonrisa. Alargó su mano libre y la tomó por los pelos, levantándole la cabeza a la fuerza. — ¿O acaso mueres porque te lo meta?

Otra vez presionó la cabeza sobre las carnosas nalgas de Helena, la piel de su prepucio corriéndose hacia atrás, la habitación llenándose de su aroma masculino. Continuó frotándose mientras la castigaba, alternando entre nalga, bajando a su entrepierna, castigando la entrada de su sexo.

—U-uh… A-ah…

—No te oí Helena. Dilo de una maldita vez, pídeme que te coja.

Ya sin poder contenerse mucho, Máscara se apoyó detrás de ella y observó su obra de arte con orgullo: la piel de Helena estaba completamente irritada, colorada, barnizada con el dolor previo.

—Deja de ser tan desobediente, sólo lograrás que te castigue de vuelta. — insistió, rozando la entrada de Helena con su erección. — ¿Acaso no quieres que te la meta?

—S-sí… — admitió ella, temblorosa: a pesar de lo mucho que todo eso la avergonzaba, no podía negar lo mucho que se había excitado.

Ahora su interior estaba realmente húmedo y deseoso, y la salida era muy fácil…

—Entonces pídelo. Ruega por mi verga, Helena.

Tragó saliva y, muy disimuladamente, intentó elevar un poco más sus caderas para sentirlo de cerca, para tentarlo y que la penetrase; pero sólo logró que él se irrite más, tironeándola con más ahínco del pelo. Sexualmente frustrada y adolorida, la joven entendió que no había otra opción. Se armó de valor, juntó aire y se decidió:

—P-por favor, quiero hacerlo…

—Ahh… ¿Qué dijiste? Habla más fuerte, no puedo escucharte.

—Dije que quiero hacerlo...

—A ver si esto te hace recordar cómo te enseñé a pedir las cosas…

Máscara tomó su miembro por la base y utilizó la cabeza para acariciar el clítoris de Helena desde atrás, enterrando la cabeza entre los labios del sexo de la joven, quien profirió un profundo y largo gemido.

—Por favor… Por favor Máscara, métemela…

—Repítelo, Helena. — Cáncer insistió, aumentando la presión. — Pídeme que te coja con esta verga dura y sucia.

—Q-quiero que me… quiero que me cojas con… u-uhh… — Helena por dentro se sentía morir, pero la excitación podía más, su cuerpo ya no soportaba tenerlo tan cerca y poder sentir su piel, ni ese tacto íntimo que la volvía loca.  — ¡Por favor! Cógeme con tu dura verga Máscara, por favor…

Death Mask mostró los dientes, el pecho inflándosele de satisfacción. Su miembro se volvió a elevar contra ella, pulsante, y él la tomó con ambas manos de los brazos, asiéndola de espaldas hacia él. Finalmente ambos de rodillas, procedió a penetrarla con fuerza y de un solo envión, tocándola hasta lo más profundo.

—Nada mal Helena… — admitió, apretándola con sus firmes manos mientras la embestía. — No sé por qué te resistes tanto, si al fin y al cabo te rindes cada vez que esta verga te toca.

Con su espalda arqueada Helena se dejó hacer tal como él deseaba. Había aguantado tanto que ahora se estropeaba a su ritmo, su sensible trasero siendo empujado contra el abdomen de Máscara, el vello que cubría la entrepierna del joven resultando extremadamente estimulante gracias a las nalgadas anteriores. Su vara del placer se había elevado y gracias a la fuerte penetración que estimulaba su punto G se vio acabando en pocos minutos: él la conocía como la palma de su mano y ella lo estrujó con fuerza, sus contracciones llevándolo al límite en su interior.

—Puedes acostarte ya.

Ya sintiéndose satisfecho Death Mask la soltó, poniéndose de pie. Desde el costado de la cama observó a su mujer, a quien había aprendido a amar, y se sintió inmensamente agradecido. Jamás pensó que alguien pudiese sentir algo semejante por él.

Y otra vez volvió a jurarlo, como cada noche antes de dormir: la protegería hasta el final del mundo, así le costase la vida.

 

 


	7. Por debajo de la Máscara, parte dos (Aftercare)

“Pulsión”

-Capítulo 7: Por debajo de la Máscara, parte dos (Aftercare)-

  
  


  
  


Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco una ganancia comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.

  
  


  
  


—¿Helena? — susurró él, sentándose a su lado en la cama. — No te duermas, aún no terminamos…

Exhausta por la sesión anterior, aquella joven de castaños cabellos lo miró con suavidad. Sus ojos entrecerrados dejaban ver un gran cansancio emocional y Cáncer se apresuró a quitarle las esposas, revoleándolas hacia un costado.

—Ángelo… Guarda un poco más de cuidado… —lo regañó, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada y llevando los brazos hacia arriba de la nuca. — Insististe tanto con comprar ese par caro, imagina si se rompe…

—Sí, sí… Tienes razón…

Máscara sonrió con calidez, acercándose más a ella. Arrimó sus varoniles manos hacia las extremidades de su amada y comenzó a masajearlas con suavidad, untándolas con una pizca de aceite para bebé. Tras algunos minutos la piel de Helena ya había absorbido dicha esencia y se mostró perfumada, acariciando la nariz de Cáncer con dulzura.

—Déjame vestirte, Helena… — susurró él, alcanzando la salida de cama.

De manera algo torpe la levantó, sosteniéndola contra su pecho, y la ayudó a pasar los brazos por las mangas de aquella tersa prenda, cerrándola sobre su pecho, cubriéndola para que el frío no la marchite.

La miró a los ojos, embelesado: era suya. Helena le correspondía y aunque al principio todo había sido complicado entre ambos, ahora podía decir que realmente era el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de esa maldita e impura realidad en la cual vivían. Ella era la culpable de que ahora su mundo se viese con un filtro de bondad, de serenidad y alegría.

—Permiso…

Otra vez volvió a recostarla y se colocó por detrás de ella. Helena arrimó sus caderas hacia atrás, exponiéndose, indicándole a su amado que podía proseguir: lentamente Máscara corrió aquella fina tela y dejó caer más de ese aromático líquido sobre sus sonrojadas nalgas y muslos, derritiéndolo entre sus dedos, entre su tacto, entre un suspiro desmedido.

—Te amo. — brotó por medio de sus labios, acariciando la piel lastimada. —Te amo, Helena.

—Yo también, mi Angelito…

El brazo izquierdo de aquel fornido Caballero se apropió de la cintura de la joven y su frente se perdió entre la enredadera de sus cabellos. Estaba conmovido, turbado, falto de aquella máscara que sólo podía quitarse a su lado, bajo su cuidado.

Desnudos. Cubiertos. Dañados e impredecibles, incondicionales.

Porque ahora eran iguales, como siempre debería haber sido, como desde un inicio deberían haberse unido.

Carne y uña. Amor y desdicha en dos meros cuerpos, en la desesperación por la codicia de un nuevo día juntos.

Otra vez tenía que hacerlo, otra vez debía jurarlo.

Ambos serían uno, hasta el final de los tiempos.

 


	8. Musa color arcoíris (Juego con cera)

“Pulsión”

-Capítulo 8: Musa color arcoíris (Juego con cera)-

  
  


  
  


Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco una ganancia comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.   
  
  


  
  


  
Como buen pisciano, Afrodita encontraba un inmenso placer cuando se entregaba al mundo del arte. Sus días solían transcurrir lentos, enfrascado en la búsqueda de nuevas técnicas, materiales, inspiraciones… Hasta que, poco tiempo atrás, se topó con ella.

Marin se convirtió en su musa casi al instante en que sus clases se cruzaron, creando un lazo de amistad muy particular. Junto a ella descubrió miles de placeres diferentes, pero por sobre todas las cosas aprendió a elevar su maestría hacia el octavo sentido… Porque, qué mejor lienzo que un buen cuerpo para lograr que la barrera de la realidad desaparezca con sólo algunos colores, manteniendo el condescendiente tacto de un pincel, al ritmo de una solitaria mano recorriendo, una vez más, el sendero de aquellas viejas y abandonadas lágrimas.

—¿Con qué deseas experimentar hoy? — ella preguntó mientras se recostaba boca abajo, otra vez, sobre aquella mesada enorme de mármol negro que tan bien había aprendido a conocer gracias a sus encuentros. —Si quieres puedo volver a colocarme alguna prenda.

Aquella joven solía ser reservada e incluso vergonzosa, pero con Afrodita era una mujer completamente diferente: compartían el mismo amor, sólo que con visiones muy dispares, sin embargo someterse a sus intervenciones le generaba una enorme satisfacción. Después de todo, el hecho de que su cuerpo sirviese para construir una obra de arte era suficiente motivación para entregarse sin chistar a los designios extravagantes de aquel muchacho de cabellos color cielo.

—No hace falta, así estás perfecta…

Afrodita realizó los preparativos con rapidez, ansioso, pero esta vez sabía que era vital ser cuidadoso: no quería causarle quemaduras. Antes de empezar se acercó hacia ella y, dado que contaba con una piel extremadamente sensible, la cubrió por completo con loción, arrancándole algunas risitas nerviosas al recorrer la parte interna de sus muslos.

La primera gota fue la más gentil. Procurando guardar bastante distancia de sus omóplatos, Piscis giró su mano levemente en el aire, dejando que la cera derretida se derrame sobre la parte superior de la espalda de Marin. Había sido bastante precavido puesto que de esa manera quemaba menos, pero no estaba obteniendo la reacción que deseaba en ella, cuyo umbral del dolor estaba resultando ser más alto de lo que había supuesto en un principio. Necesitaba que ella se acalore, que se excite, que deje salir aquel ingrediente suyo tan propio que condimentaba cada una de sus obras.

Decidido a quitarle un profundo suspiro de los labios, el pisciano probó acortando la distancia, recibiendo un quejido a cambio… pero aún faltaba, y aunque fuese muy pronto, distaba de ser la misma Marin que terminaba brindándole ese toque tan particular. Simplemente era un acto que no la excitaba en lo absoluto y en aquella paciente deferencia el joven artista decidió escudarse para sopesar la idea de rendirse.

Sin embargo algunos minutos después Afrodita aprendería que la magia de aquella pintura viviente radicaba en la acumulación: casi como un paraíso de putrefacción en sí misma, la esbelta espalda de Marin acabó volviéndose una pileta de pigmentos estéticamente coordinados, saturados, encadenados en una sucesión de sus mismos complementos. El material se había derretido, esparciéndose sobre ella siguiendo las líneas naturales de su cuerpo y de las leyes de la gravedad.

Y al delinear su silueta, las feromonas se expandieron por la habitación entera… Había creado algo fuera de serie, una copia de su más profundo sentir.

—Quédate muy quieta… — le pidió, emocionado ante la frágil ilusión.

Con muchísimo cuidado Afrodita comenzó a remover la cera, intentando mantener intacta la estructura y forma de la misma. Suspiró profundamente, emocionado hasta las lágrimas: esa sería, probablemente, su obra más majestuosa.

Entre sus manos se erguía, presumiendo aquellos vibrantes colores como si fuese un arcoíris, el cadáver de su musa. Aquel derramamiento de cera se enredaba en su finura como tremulosas ramas de árbol y mutaba, mutaba con violencia, con personalidad, sosteniendo la excitación que ella no consiguió alcanzar.

Marin se alzaba sobre él, misteriosa, como una fuente inagotable de arte; y evocaría su recuerdo cada tarde, al ver su sonrisa iridiscente entre la frágil prisión de cera.

 

 


	9. Ojos de cristal (Voyeur)

“Pulsión”

-Capítulo 9: Ojos de cristal (Voyeur)-

  
  


  
  


Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco una ganancia comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.

  
  


Se había preparado mucho para ese momento. No podía fallar… dedicó demasiado tiempo a planearlo y a realizar las investigaciones pertinentes. Según su reloj faltaba poco por lo que Dohko se dirigió con disimulo hacia el baño público de aquel centro comercial, encerrándose en uno de los cubículos; y tomó su celular, ejecutando aquella preparada aplicación.

La pantalla brilló delante de su expectante rostro y al instante se deshizo del agarre del cinturón, dejando caer sus pantalones, su miembro duro como una piedra al reconocer la silueta que entraba con prisa al tercer cuartucho del baño femenino.

Sin saber que estaba siendo observada a pocos metros de distancia, aquella dependienta de largos cabellos lilas se apoyó sobre la pared, enfrentada al inodoro; y con las manos temblorosas tomó aquella falda tubo que aprisionaba sus anchas caderas, acomodándola sobre su cintura. Con destreza desabotonó los primeros tres botones de aquella camisa roja que ostentaba el logo de la tienda para la cual trabajaba, y deslizó ambos pechos por sobre las copas de aquel brassiere, dejando su cuerpo expuesto para comenzar con su ritual semanal.

Con los ojos entornados por la excitación Dohko acarició la entereza de su erección con suavidad, imitando la sutileza que la muchacha parecía estar emanando: quería volverse uno con ella, pero sin esos malditos resquemores que tan bien conocía, producto de una relación física, con contacto humano. Y mientras la joven se despojaba de sus panties, se agachó con prisa, la espalda aún en contacto con la pared, quedándose en cuclillas justo en el mejor ángulo de visión de la cámara espía del voyeur.

Aquel sexo expuesto era recreado dentro de la mente del joven y pronto se vio conquistado por la ansiosa mano de su dueña, enfrascándose en una temerosa masturbación. Su humedad resonaba en el lugar y él no podía hacer más que seguir sus pasos, invadido por el morbo de aquella invasión de privacidad… Era suya pero en ese instante no lo sabía y lo volvía loco: era sólo suya y aquel ritual privado que tanto resguardaba terminó por volverse un show unipersonal, calmando la sed que sentía de poseerla a la distancia, de una manera incluso más vulnerable y perversa.

Dedos jugando rítmicamente sobre uno de sus pezones eran la señal del climax y él apuró la marcha al oír los débiles suspiros que brotaban de esos dichosos labios: su sexo se contrajo una y otra vez en directo y las piernas la traicionaron, cerrándose súbitamente ante el temblor.

Finalmente… había alcanzado el cielo.

Él enseguida se dejó ir, abriendo estrepitosamente los labios, sin aliento, toda su descarga recostándose a lo largo de la pantalla del equipo.

Una vez más Saori se iba manchada con aquella grosera semilla, desconociendo la solitaria oscuridad de quien la añoraba… Pero así era mejor: hacía mucho que no se veían.

Dohko sonrió, consciente de que aún conocía todas sus mañas a pesar del tiempo que había pasado luego de que se separaron.

Sólo un buen cigarrillo y su húmedo y constante recuerdo ahogarían sus penas, otra vez hundido en el aire amargo de su recuerdo.

  
  


 


	10. Sin aire (Sexo oral)

“Pulsión”

-Capítulo 10: Sin aire (Sexo oral)-

  
  


  
  


Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco una ganancia comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.

  
  


  
  
Si había algo de Milo que provocaba que Shaina perdiese la paciencia, era esa capacidad de la que el escorpiano presumía para tornar hasta la situación más mundana en un momento de alta tensión sexual… Y lo peor era que, para desgracia de su abatido cuerpo, siempre lo lograba: desde aquel día en el que ella bajó un poco la guardia y se entregó a él, no le daba ni un solo segundo de paz.

Hoy no era la excepción.

Cruzando un límite que ella había especificado con antelación de manera muy clara, una salida de compras terminó volviéndose una escapada hacia el callejón más cercano, y por supuesto, el más oscuro… o al menos lo más que se podía a plena luz del día.

Era sábado por la tarde y medio Rodorio parecía haberse dirigido hacia la zona céntrica, pero para aquel hombre de libido inagotable ningún momento era digno de ser despreciado: el contoneo de las caderas de su mujer era demasiado sugerente y para perder el control sólo le bastó verla agacharse frente a él en el mercado, meciendo levemente su trasero, las apretadas leggings negras delineando sin disimulo los límites de su ropa interior hasta que se perdían dentro de su sexo.

De verdad no le importaba en lo absoluto ser encontrado y es que realmente eso le resultaba un plus muy interesante, sabía que la excitación le provocaría acabar con rapidez; por lo que, tras llevarla a uno de los pasadizos de aquel sector de la ciudad, la empotró con rudeza contra la pared al mismo tiempo que levantaba una de sus piernas, colocándose sobre ella para que no se mueva.

Shaina bufó enojada pero Escorpio enseguida supo silenciarla con un profundo beso, subiendo con la mano a lo largo de su muslo, enterrando la yema de sus dedos en sus firmes nalgas.

—Te rompería la ropa y te penetraría aquí mismo… — gimió en el oído de la joven, asegurándose de apoyar contra ella la entereza de su rígido miembro: tenía que sentirlo bien, tenía que saber lo mucho que lo deseaba puesto que las palabras nunca le serían suficientes. —Sé que me odiarás Shai, pero me estoy muriendo… Baja para mí, ¿sí?

El pedido hambriento del joven fue acompañado por un sensual mordisco en el lóbulo de aquella enrojecida oreja, y la joven de despeinados cabellos verdes se vio envuelta en el pánico de encontrarse en un lugar de tan fácil acceso, a cielo abierto. El ruido de los transeúntes se amplificó a su alrededor, cada particularidad resonando dentro de su cuerpo, de su intimidad… ¿De verdad la gente provocaba tanta variedad de sonidos, de olores, de sensaciones…? Algunos comían, otros conversaban sobre trivialidades, reían, lloraban, pero por sobre todas las cosas: todos podían descubrirlos, y el sólo considerar esa posibilidad le generaba un nudo especialmente codicioso dentro del vientre.

—Milo, te había dicho que esto no… Es que me siento muy incómoda… — Shaina respondió avergonzada. — ¿No podemos esperar a volver…?

—Te lo ruego, por favor, no puedo caminar así… Te prometo que será rápido, sólo déjame hacer todo el trabajo…

Shaina agachó un poco la cabeza, apretando los labios. Le daba miedo, pero…

Quizas…

Si realmente fuese rápido—

Si de verdad así fuese, entonces quizás ella podría…

Y mientras su mente continuaba creando excusas y refutándolas al mismo instante, sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba de rodillas frente a él; el botón de aquella prenda inferior desabrochado y el cierre completamente bajo frente a las vidriosas esmeraldas que eran sus ojos.

Sin desperdiciar un solo momento Milo procedió a tomar su miembro por la base, delineando los labios de su mujer con la húmeda cabeza. Shaina frunció un poco el ceño y alejó su rostro por reflejo: no importaba cuánto tiempo pasase, nunca podría acostumbrarse a ese olor tan particular… era fuerte, muy penetrante pero tampoco repugnante, y sabría que cuánto antes salivase, más rápido se dispersaría.

—Di “ahh”, Shaina… —indicó él, llevando la otra mano hacia la nariz de la joven y presionándola para que no pudiese respirar.

Milo sólo necesito unos pocos segundos para que ella abriese la boca en búsqueda de aire, y aprovecho ese instante para dejar que su erección se resbale dentro de ella, aprovechando la húmeda cavidad que lo llenaría de dicha.

—Ahora relájate amor.

A continuación el griego posó ambas palmas sobre la cabeza de Shaina y estrujó sus cabellos con fuerza. Ella ya sabía lo que vendría a continuación por lo que se decidió a tomar muy a pecho la petición de Milo, dejando que su boca sea penetrada con lujuria y fiereza, de manera rápida, procurando succionar aquella palpitante erección con la mayor cantidad posible de saliva que aquel vaivén le permitía usar.

De pie en el medio de aquel abierto lugar y mientras se dedicaba a aprisionar a su amante con la fuerza que la desesperación del incipiente clímax le anticipaba, Milo tenía que luchar con todo su ser para no dejar salir su armoniosa voz, ahora afinada y orquestada, guiada a través de aquel majestuoso gozo. Los labios del muchacho se reprimían aferrados al cuello de su playera, prácticamente comiéndose a Shaina con los ojos, apresurando el desenlace sólo para su tranquilidad.

Ni un minuto había pasado pero tal como había previsto, hacerlo en aquel lugar sólo apresuraría su final: la descarga salió disparada con potencia dentro de la boca de Shaina, y enseguida sus papilas gustativas rechazaron el resabio salado y espeso que eran obligadas a soportar. Sin mediar ninguna palabra ella escupió aquel semen a su lado, sin disimular el asco: se había resignado al capricho de su escorpión, más no se doblegaría por completo a sus pies… Bueno, aunque literalmente ya lo había hecho, pero era la única manera en la que mantendría algo de su voluntad original, si es que de eso algo quedaba.

—Mira nada más como despreciaste a mis futuros hijitos. — reprochó él en broma, prestando más atención a su mujer: Shaina temblaba con algo de fuerza, y no era precisamente de frío. Sonrió. —Volvamos, ahora es mi turno de devolverte el favor.

Shaina se levantó y lo tomó de la mano con cariño, correspondiendo el gesto. Sus mejillas se sentían completamente encendidas y el corazón no lograba bajar su ritmo… Aun sentía el peligro incipiente de todas aquellas miradas sobre ellos, y aunque no hubiesen sido reales ya no importaba: estaban ahí mismo, rozando su piel y su ansioso sexo.

Porque sí, el sensual escalofrío que ahora cubría su cuerpo le vaticinaba que aquella terminaría siendo una noche muy larga.

 

 


	11. La infinidad y sus piernas (Boot worship)

“Pulsión”

-Capítulo 11: La infinidad y sus piernas (Boot worship)-

  
  


  
  


Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco una ganancia comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.

  
  


  
  


Jabu no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Se balanceaba sobre él con gracia, mirándolo desde arriba con una expresión llena de desprecio. Sabía lo poderosa que eso la hacía sentirse, aun cuando por su posición económica y social no tuviese la necesidad de consentirse con ese tipo de fetiche… Sin embargo, en todos esos años que compartieron juntos sus posiciones se habían terminado por afianzar: Saori era una verdadera sadista, una dominatrix natural, y él la complementaba con una entrega total y absoluta, tal como le había mostrado desde la vulnerabilidad de su más penosa infancia.

Otra vez se hizo un poco hacia adelante, él arrimando lentamente sus manos hacia las piernas de la joven: unas largas botas negras enfundaban sus pequeños pies, acordonándose hacia arriba en una progresión infinita hasta lograr aferrarse con fuerza a aquellos carnosos muslos, que rebalsaban tímidamente los límites del cuero sintético. Saori sonrió de lado en una mueca despótica y casi al instante Jabu se abalanzó sobre ella, su cuerpo al ras del piso.

Las manos del joven se trenzaron en un subibaja de excitación mientras recorría la superficie entera de aquel dulce regalo, sus labios decorando la plataforma del calzado con suaves besos. El olor del cuero, si bien no resultaba tan penetrante como en el material real, había sido suficiente para generar una cándida reacción en su diminuta intimidad, que ya latía contra el porcelanato blanco que cubría el suelo.

—Muy bien hecho Jabu… — lo felicitó ella, satisfecha ante la reacción de su cuerpo. —Puedes continuar.

Con más ahínco que antes, el excitado joven se hincó mejor sobre la extremidad de Saori y abrió sus sedientos labios… El trayecto hacia el empeine se hizo eterno pero al rozar la bota contra la punta de su lengua, el extremo cubierto de su erección supo que la espera había valido la pena. Ascendió lentamente, procurando dejar un rastro de saliva, acompañándose con las palmas de ambas manos, intentando cumplir con cada centímetro de aquella fuente de placer; y ante el juicio de su Ama, Jabu se abrazó a ella, aprisionando su pene contra el cuero sintético.

Saori lo frenó en seco al instante, tomándolo de los cabellos y obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos:

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—S-saori… — balbuceó él, siendo interrumpido por un fuerte tirón.

—“Ama Saori” querrás decir, Jabu…

En los ojos verdes del muchacho aquella mujer encontró lo que tanto buscaba, lo que tanto necesitaba: un ser leal, siempre dispuesto a arrastrarse bajo sus órdenes sin cuestionarla en lo absoluto. No era como si otras personas tampoco lo hiciesen, de hecho por su posición podía contar con todos los esclavos que su dinero infinito le permitiesen comprar; pero en una vida llena de exigencias y soledad Jabu era su cable a tierra, y lo que más la apasionaba al respecto era que él se entregaba a ella con el fervor propio de un ciego enamorado: más placer al corromper su puro corazón.

Saori suspiró pesadamente y empujó la cabeza del joven hacia atrás, soltándolo.

—Está bien, esta vez te lo has ganado. — no pudo evitar admitir, asegurándose de acariciarlo con la pierna. — Que no se te haga costumbre.

Ahora sí, con el aval de su Princesa en la sombra de su miembro, a Jabu no le tomó demasiado tiempo acabar: con lo mojado que se encontraba debido a haber descargado un poco en el preciso momento en el que Saori tironeó de su pelo, su miembro se deslizó con facilidad contra ella; y enterrando sus labios sobre la lujuriosa superficie se esforzó por recorrerla más con la lengua, segundos después decorándola a la altura del pie con su blanca acumulación.

—Sí que eres precoz…

Temblaba con pasión, pero aun así el muchacho se animó a juntar sus ojos con los de ella una vez más. Allí se encontró con el éxtasis que representaba esa mirada libertina, viciosa en su más profunda expresión: el canto de sus luceros se empujaba hacia arriba y se extendía hacia el infinito, adentrándolo a la fuerza a una oscuridad brutalmente indomable.

—Estás perdido.

Ella habló con una sonrisa vehemente y Jabu sólo repitió con ella, en un suspiro prácticamente imperceptible:

—Serás mío para siempre.

Y así él logró darle las lágrimas que ella más deseaba: más que verse apagadas por la tristeza, rebozaban gracias a su genuina felicidad.

Algún día alcanzaría su corazón…

—Jabu… _Juguemos_.

Sólo esperaba que Saori lo mantuviese con vida para ese entonces.

 

 


End file.
